Gundalian
Gundalians are a race of humanoid aliens from planet Gundalia. Currently they are lead by Emperor Barodius and are at war with the Neathians and are coming to Earth through Bakugan Interspace in order to conquer in his Gundalian Appearance.]]and if necessary destroy both worlds. Known Gundalians are Ren and his henchmen and the members of the Twelve Orders. Gundalians, regardless of gender have grey skin and greyish-blue marks under their eyes. A bone/horn-like plate covers the forehead and can grow all the way around the head, though it does not on most shown Gundalians. Along their necks are also greyish-blue marks, but it is unknown if they continue on to the chest. They have the ability to disguise themselves as human-like beings, albeit with some imperfections such as pointed ears, but well enough to be indistinguishable from a normal human. They share this ability with the Neathians. Whether this is an innate ability of both species or is done through some form of technology has remained unexplained. The Gundalian Zenet has demonstrated superior use of this ability and can also imitate the appearences of others. They can generate Battle Gears from their bare hands, as shown in episode 15. This is possibly connected to their innate electrical abilities. They are also shown to teleport wherever they like at will, as shown in episode 2. This is likely a form of transportation technology. Some gundalians are also able to generate electricity from their hands with enough power to incapacitate a human being Their dry, scaly hands would facilitate their ability to do this without electrocuting themselves. This electrical control could allow them to control their technology with what seems to be mere thought; they are instead running their electricity through it. This ability is demonstrated by Kazarina in episode 17, Emperor Barodius in episode 19, and Gill in episode 20. So far, the members of the Twelve Orders have demonstrated the most potent forms of this ability. The Twelve Orders are the ruling castes of the Gundalians, lead by Emperor Barodius. They seem to have obtained their positions thanks to some of their innate abilities, such as Stoica's ability to breathe underwater or Kazarina's hypnosis. The status of the nobility is shaky at best as all of the noble houses have their own agendas and vye for the Emperor's favor. Backstabbing is frequent and with the advent of their latest emperor, the Twelve Orders has started to show signs of hemorrhaging. They can contact other Gundalians by covering their ears over their hands, as shown at episode 37. List of Gundalians * Airzel (Deceased) * Barodius (Deceased) * Gill (Deceased) * Kazarina (Deceased) * Nurzak * Stoica (Deceased) * Ren Krawler * Sid Arcale (Deceased) * Lena Isis * Zenet Surrow * Mason Brown * Jesse Glenn * Floria (Deceased) * Paige * Anubias List of Known Gundalian Bakugan *Dharak *Phantom Dharak (Evil Vestroian-Gundalian Hybrid due to the DNA transformation) (Deceased) *Dharak Colossus *Exokor *Riptor *Smashtor *Krakix (Deceased) *Lythirus (Deceased) *Strikeflier (Deceased) *Sabator *Lumagrowl *Linehalt *Rubanoid (Currently on Neathia) *Phosphos *Plitheon *Avior *Contestir *Trister (Currently on Earth) *Boulderon *Longfly *Breezak *Splight *Raptorix *Farakspin *Snapzoid *Lumitroid *Clawsaurus *Damakor *Glotronoid *Luxtor *Spidaro *Venoclaw *Buz Hornix *Ramdol *Volt Elezoid *Megarus *Impalation *Hurrix *Gren *Nastix Trivia *Some of the Minor members of the 12 Orders have yellow snake like eyes, so does Ren's Bakugan, Linehalt. *So far, Kazarina is the only Gundalian with blue toned skin unlike everyone else with a Grey skin tone. *In comparison to the bakugan in New Vestroia, Neathian and Gundalian bakugan do not evolve. The only two to do so were Neo Ziperator due to the Element and Dharak due to Drago's DNA. *Paige and Anubias are the only Gundalians to be shown on the Anime so far. Gallery File:Jsss.jpg Jesse Glenn File:Zenet.jpg Zenet Surrow Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png Barodius and Dharak Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png Gill and Krakix Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png Airzel and Strikeflier Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.06.47 PM.png Stoica and Lythirus Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png Nurzak and Sabator Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png Kazarina and Lumagrowl.png Anubias Gundalian.jpg Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Races Category:Gundalians